1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to equipment for offshore wells, and in particular to a latching device that will remotely latch and unlatch an inner member within an outer member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wells, applications exist wherein an inner member must latch within the bore of an outer tubular member. The latching must be accomplished remotely. Also, there must be some means to remotely release the latch to remove the inner member from the outer member.
Various latches exist which will allow an inner member to insert and latch to an outer member. Generally, this will comprise a profile of grooves in the bore of the outer member. The inner member carries a split ring. The ring will have a profile on its exterior that mates with the profile in the bore of the outer member. The ring will have a grooved profile on its interior that mates with the profile formed on the exterior of the inner member.
In the prior art, these rings will spring or be urged outward into the profile in the bore of the outer member when the inner member reaches the proper position. Once latched, load on the inner member will be supported by the outer member.
While these devices are workable, the outer member will not support both upward and downward loads imposed on the inner member. Also, often some over travel of the inner member is required in order to cause the latch to engage the profile in the bore of the outer member.